Memórias de uma Shinigami
by Rikyou Moe
Summary: O que teria se passado na cabeça da shinigami Meroko quando humana?Esta pequena fic relata a história do passado de Meroko Yui, quando ela ainda era Moe...


_**Memórias de uma shinigami**_

Essa historia se passa quando eu ainda era humana, quando eu ainda era "Moe"... Rikyou Moe.

Tinha 16 anos. Minha melhor amiga era a Fuzuki. Kouyama Fuzuki. Uma amiga que eu podia contar meus segredos mais profundos, meus pensamentos, alguém que nunca me trairia.

Nossos pais eram grandes amigos. Ela sempre foi uma amiga muito especial. Ela vem de uma rica família, embora eu não ligasse para estes detalhes.

Ela é dois anos mais velha que eu, e já está noiva. Um casamento arranjado pelos pais dela. Ele se chama Kimiharu-san. Não o conheço muito bem, mas sei que ele não tem uma boa reputação. Creio que Fuzuki-san não goste dele. Dá para ver em seus olhos. Mas não se pode fazer nada sobre isso, eu acho. Seus pais, praticamente, a obrigaram a se casar com ele, por causa de sua família. Mas não tenho o direito de falar mal dele.

Fuzuki-san era muito bonita. Ela era alegre, gentil, sincera, amiga, confiável. Sempre firme em seus sentimentos, sempre demonstrando seu melhor. Mesmo dizendo que tenho sorte de estar com tantos amigos a minha volta, eu ainda acho que nossa amizade é a mais preciosa de todas. A única que eu com certeza nunca me esqueceria.

Mas ninguém é perfeito. NINGUÉM.

Uma coisa pode mudar toda a historia. Neste caso, um simples homem.

Em certo dia, estávamos conversando, como sempre, até escutarmos uns ruídos estranhos. Não sabemos o que era até nos debatermos com "ele".

Koga Seijuuro era o nome dele.

Inicialmente eu o achei muito bonito. Parecia a visão de um rapaz perfeito.

Eu e Fuzuki-san saímos correndo logo após que o vimos. Por quê? Porque nós estávamos envergonhadas. O ruído estranho que ouvimos era nada menos ele tocando violino. Não pudemos conter e começamos a rir.

No dia seguinte, para a nossa surpresa, Koga-kun veio nos visitar se apresentando formalmente. Foi meio estranho, mas não podia conter a felicidade. Estava perto olhando para o rosto do homem mais bonito que eu já havia visto.

Neste dia eu, Fuzuki-san e Koga-kun nos tornamos bons amigos. E, lógico, tinha encontrado a pessoa que eu amaria.

Era uma época que eu jamais iria esquecer. Os tempos eram perfeitos. Bem... Assim eu pensava, até aquele certo dia.

Tinha recebido a noticia que estava noiva de, ninguém menos, que Kimiharu-san. Mas como? Ele era noivo da Fuzuki-san. Então como eu poderia ser noiva do noivo de minha melhor amiga? Pois foi aí que eu senti o mundo ficar contra mim. Infelizmente descobri que Koga-kun tinha pedido a mão de Fuzuki-san em casamento.

Mas como? Minha melhor amiga me traindo deste jeito? Mentira! Não podia ser verdade! Eu não poderia aceitar isso! Sinceramente não podia...

Mas esta era a realidade. Eu não podia aceitar. Mas eu tinha visto. Minha melhor amiga, com a pessoa que eu amava. Aquilo era injusto.

Estava desesperada. A minha amiga tinha me traído com a pessoa que eu mais amava.

O mundo caiu sobre meus ombros. A desesperança era o sentimento que predominava sobre a minha alma. Estava com um sentimento ruim, um sentimento de raiva estava tomando conta de mim. Inveja, tristeza, duvida. Eu estava confusa. A chuva não parava. Eu estava sozinha. Não tinha mais ninguém comigo. Apenas eu e minhas incertezas.

Porque você tinha que me trair Fuzuki-san? Você... que sempre me ajudou quando eu precisava... você que sempre era a minha melhor amiga, a pessoa que eu mais confiava... então porque Fuzuki? Por quê?

Muitos foram os seus deslizes. Muitas vezes eu te vi com ele. Muitas vezes eu não suportei a dor de ver você com a pessoa que eu amava. Eu... tinha que fazer algo...

Estava chovendo no dia. Estava escuro. Eu quis fugir de tudo. Quis desaparecer do mundo. Eu tinha desesperança. Nossas almas, que há tão pouco tempo estava unidas como duas pétalas de rosa, agora estavam distantes uma da outra.

Agora eu queria que você aparecesse do meu lado, abrindo seu doce e belo sorrindo, como antes. Queria que você me impedisse.

Eu só queria que tudo voltasse ao normal que nem antes. Mas acho que seria impossível.

Eu peço desculpas Fuzuki. Perdão, mas a chuva não vai parar. Nunca irá parar.


End file.
